In the conventional art, among refrigeration apparatuses such as air conditioning apparatuses and like, there have been proposed apparatuses that use R32 as the refrigerant. When using R32 as the refrigerant, the discharge temperature of the compressor tends to be higher in comparison to the case of using R410A or R22 as the refrigerant. Recognizing this problem, an air conditioning apparatus that lowers the refrigerant discharge temperature while using R32 refrigerant is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2009-127902. In this air conditioning apparatus, part of the liquid refrigerant exiting from a liquid gas separator provided to a high-pressure line is caused to bypass to a compressor, that bypassed refrigerant then being converted to a flash gas state in an internal heat exchanger. That refrigerant, bypassed to the compressor and converted into a flash gas is injected, lowering the enthalpy of refrigerant in an intermediate-pressure state in the compressor, causing a decrease in the discharge temperature of refrigerant of the compressor.